Not Just Beauty
by brighterthanthesunx
Summary: What happens when an all girl school merges with an all boy school?   The One Direction boys meet 5 gorgeous girls that have a lot more to them then what you see.
1. Chapter 1

_'Why can't you just work with me? Just for once? Just for today?'_ Petite little Anne thought to herself about her very small breasts. She pulled and tugged on her blouse trying to prepare herself for the first day back. Usually, she didn't care about her appearance. But maybe just once she could make some sort of good impression on a boy. Considering today is the first day her once all girl school would become a mixed school.

_Honk, honk!_ She heard her friends car from outside her window. She quickly grabbed her bag and took on more look at herself in the mirror. Anne wasn't terrible looking. She had dyed bright red hair & shining green eyes, but they were blocked by her glasses. She was short and skinny. Not many curves, nothing special to her. Of course her parents always reassured her she was beautiful and that she should worry more about school than boys.

"Hello, Anne Ann!" A very lively and perky AJ said from the passenger seat.

"Morning ladies," Anne said.

"Are you all excited? First time ever to have boys at our school! God, I hope they are hot." AJ said pulling on her shades. Jennette rolled her eyes at the road.

"Maybe one of us can have a real boyfriend," Charollete piped up.

"Maybe," Jenn said shrugging her shoulders. AJ turned in her seat and poked a sleeping Marlee.

"You ready, princess?"

"Ecstatic," Marlee said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I just hope I don't have Mr. Walters." Charollete said while applying lip gloss.

"I want to actually pass this year." AJ said. It was silent until everyone started laughing. AJ didn't take school as seriously as me. She gave up on caring about pretty much everything two years ago. The pressure got to her and she cracked.

"Lets just pray that these guys are hot." AJ said smiling from ear to ear. Anne started playing with the frills of her bag nervously thinking about them. Jennette gave her a reassuring smile in the rear view mirror. That gave her a little hope.

~~xxx~~

"Well, gentlemen!" Louis smiled brightly. "We made it!" He swung his arms around Liam and Niall's shoulders.

"We sure did," Zayn popped his collar & winked at a busty blonde.

"Look at all these babes," Harry looked around in awe.

"Yeah. All for me," Niall smiled at a group of girls sitting in the grass.

"Um. No. For me," Liam said pushing Niall lightly.

"Boys, boys we all know who the hot one of the group is." Louis said looking at the guys around him.

"..Zayn of course!" The boys all started laughing in the middle of the entrance.

~~xxx~~

_'I'm an anti-social anarchist that sounds like so and so, they say i'm just a stupid kid, another crazy radical-'_ Marlee tried her damn hardest to forget to remember where she was. HELL. Cage The Elephant wasn't doing a very good job at it while she walked to her first class. Which was History. She absolutely loathed it. She'd rather be back in music class - yeah right!

She walked in the classroom and threw her bag on the ground and slumped far down in her chair. As more people filed in some of the girls she remembered from last school year tried to talk to tried to ignore them all.

"Hi, M!" The oh so prim and proper Alex waved to her. She waved and back and then gave her the finger.

"Why so bitter love?" Marlee pulled out her ear phones and turned in her chair. He was sporting a stunning smile and a striped shirt.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Why are you being such a grouch?" He asked leaning in closer. She could smell his cologne. It smelt good & he looked good. Even Marlee couldn't deny it.

"I'm not. I just don't like any of these people." He laughed lightly.

"Well why don't you take that stick out of your arse and maybe try getting to know someone." Marlee was stunned. She was never confronted like this.

"& who do you think you are to be talking to me like this?"

"Louis Tomlinson ; Nice to meet you." He extended his hand. Marlee thought about it and reluctantly took it.

"Marlee Anderson."

"Beautiful name for a very gorgeous green eyed girl." He winked & smiled cheekily at her.

"Oh, god." She snorted and turned back around. Did he really think Marlee was like that?

~~xxx~~

"Hey baby." Charlotte smirked in the direction of the boys who were checking her out. She was no stranger in the attention department. Never dated any of them, but she loved having all eyes on her.

She was pretty. Always had the perfect hair and the perfect clothes. Naturally,the perfect body. Curves in all the right places. She was every guys dream no doubt. So why shouldn't she be confident about it? Anyone would want to be with her. And just at that moment she saw someone she wanted.

He was perfect. Beautiful tanned skin, eyes you could get lost in, and from what she could make out - one hot bod. He looked down at his schedule & ran a hand through his hair. She watched his every move. He set down 2 seats up from her.

_'Hello, sexy. You will be **mine**.'_ She thought devilishly to herself.

~~xx~~

"What a beautiful day," Jennette said aloud to herself.

She was sitting outside snacking on some chips and taking some photos. Photography was her passion and she was really good at it. She loved taking photos of every day regular Joes. That is what true beauty was to her. Not skinny models wearing hardly any clothing. She brought her camera up to her face to take a snapshot of a tree when something under it caught her eye. He was really cute. The most perfect cheek bones & curly brown hair. He was writing something under a tree. She had to take a picture. It was the perfect scenery, lighting and of course the perfect guy. She directed the camera and focused in on him. And just when she pressed the button he looked up. _'Shit!_' She thought to herself.

"Aye!" He jumped up and jogged over to her. Jennette frantically tried to put everything back in her black Chanel bag. She jumped up and started to walk away. He caught her by the arm. His face was hard and then softened when they made eye contact.

"Hi.." He said smiling._ 'My god that smile is gorgeous,'_ Jenn thought.

"Hey..I'm sorry about that!"

"No, no, no! Don't be sorry. It was actually kinda flattering." He scratched the back of his neck.

Jennette laughed nervously. "Yeah.."

"So do you enjoy taking pictures of complete and total strangers?"

"No I swear." She smiled at him.

"Are you any good?" He asked.

"I would say so."

"Maybe I can come around and check them out." _'Maybe I can also check you out.'_ He thought to himself.

"That would be cool - I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Harry Styles." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "And you?"

She blushed a deep color of crimson. "I'm Jennette Fowler."

"So do you wanna retake that picture of me?"

"Sure." She laughed at him. He jumped up on the bench she was once sitting down at and smiled the most cheesiest grin he could muster up. Jenn laughed loudly.

"Okay, ready? One, two, three!" She clicked the photo and looked at it. "Oh, god! This is perfect." Harry took the camera and smiled.

"This is brilliant!" The two spent the rest of the free period chatting. They were two peas in a pod.

~~xxx~~

_Rinnnnnnnng_! The school bell rang and it was time to get outta there. AJ jumped out of her seat and was the first one to dash out of the door. She practically ran out of the building, she wanted out. Pulling out her phone she wanted to call Jenn and tell her she was walking home. After quitting sports she gained weight so whenever the opportunity came up she worked out.

When she approached her house she noticed a moving van. "New neighbors? Lovely." AJ groaned and walked up to her front door. Of course AJ wasn't paying attention and stumbled on a soccer ball in her front yard.

"Fuck!" She jumped up and was pissed off._ 'Must be the fucking new neighbors..'_ Swinging her leg she kicked the ball into the next yard. A guy jogged out from the house and got hit in the head by the ball. He fell instantly on the ground.

"Oh my god.." She sprinted over to him and knelt down beside him.

"I'm so so so sorry!" He set up and rubbed his head.

"Nice kick!" AJ sighed in relief.

"Thanks. Record holder at my school for points scored in a season." He looked at her.

"Really? What school?"

"St. James."

"I go there!" He said.

"Really? Wow!"

"Maybe I can come watch a game." AJ looked down.

"I don't play anymore.." He looked confused.

"Well a kick like that you should." She smiled at him.

"I'm Liam and I guess I'm your new neighbor." He chuckled.

"I'm AJ & I guess you are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marlee**

"Marlee wake up...Marlee...Marlee Anderson get up!" My eyes shot open. There my Mom stood. In her hideous grey pants suit and all. Ugh. I threw the covers up over my face. The fourth day of school could miss me. Just for today.

"No Marlee. You already overslept, you need to be in school now!"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!" She yanked the covers off and stormed out the room. I guess there wasn't any arguing with her. I rolled out of bed and pulled some dirty skinny jeans on. With my eyes half closed I randomly grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over top the shirt I was wearing. Today, like every day, was gonna be an_ 'I don't give a fuck day'_.

"Come on Marlee!" My Mom yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming!"

At school

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City.." _I was walking down the hall when I heard a gorgeous voice. It was lovely. Who is that?

I peered my head in one of the music rooms. Low and behold Louis was sitting down singing. _Wow. The kids got talent. _I walked in slowly clapping. His head lifted up and smiled.

"Very nice."

"Is Ms Anderson complimenting me?" He smiled ear to ear.

"Yes, I am. You deserve it." I sat next to him at the piano.

"Well, I'm no professional but thank you."

"No problem. So do you have any other hidden talents?"

"Besides from being incredibly charming and handsome, no." I threw my head back and laughed.

"You can laugh?" He said jokingly. I put on a serious stone face.

"Only when I want, asshole." Louis looked offended and I smiled at him.

"Okay Marlee. What is your talents?"

"Well.. I used to play the piano."

"Used to?" He asked couriously.

"Yeah.

"Lets hear something!"

"Fine..You know Twilight?"

"Um..Yes.." He said looking skeptical.

"Well here is Bellas Lullaby." I pulled my hair into a high bun and began playing. He watched me intently while my fingers fluttered over the keys gently nodding my head back and forth with the notes. My eyes closed and I got lost. I just kept on playing. One song led to another and I didn't stop.

"Hey!" Mr. Robertson yelled. I stopped and looked at us both.

"Yes, sir?" Louis asked.

"You two get to class or-"

"Oh fuck off, man!" I yelled at him. Mr Roberston and Louis looked at me confused.

"DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!" With that he left the room with an angry expression.

I closed the piano and got up to leave. Louis pulled me in, cupped my face and kissed me deeply. I was shocked and I pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it..." I got up and ran out of the room.

Niall 

"I can't do this." I gave up on my painting. I didn't understand why we had to take art.

"Come on, man. You just gotta let it flow." Zayn said sketching some random people in a note pad.

"Easy for you to say! You are an art freak!" Zayn laughed.

"I am not. It is just a hobby."

"Yeah whatever." I went back to trying to save my disaster of a painting. I was trying to draw some flowers in a window.

"Oh, Niall!" Mrs. Hale said. She pulled off her large glasses and looked at me.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Your strokes are disastrous."

I scoffed. "Thanks."

"I'll have Ann help you." She looked across the large room. "Anne!" A petite red head with a pink bow in her long messy hair turned around. As she got closer I noticed she had very small features. She was the type of girl who had that thing to her. I just didn't know what it was.

"Yes Mrs Hale?"

"Help Mr Horan." She strolled away back over to her desk.

She whipped her hands on her apron. "Hi, I'm Anne." Her voice was cute. It was girly and high. I smiled at her.

"Niall. Nice to meet you." She smiled back shyly and looked at my painting.

"Try not putting to much pressure on the petals." I nodded and tried it.

"No too much. Here let me help," she put her hands on top of mine. "Relax.." I breathed in her perfume.

After awhile she realized the close contact and pulled away. She was blushing. "I think you got it down.." She walked back over to her painting.

"Awww," Zayn said.

"Shut up!" I flicked some blue paint at him.

- sorry about how short this is =P


	3. Chapter 3

"THAT FUCKING DOUCHE!" Marlee stormed over to the girls table out side and slammed her lunch tray down.

"Who?" Jenn asked biting into her sandwich.

"Louis Tomlinson that's who!" Marlee ripped open her bag of chips and started to stuff her face from all the anger.

"He's cute! We have chemistry," Charollete said nodding at her.

"NO HE ISN'T!" She screamed loud enough for some of the other students stopped and looked at her.

"M, can you please calm down? Your drawing attention to yourself." Anne shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah M. Besides, what did he even do?" AJ asked.

"He kissed me!" Marlee said with a mouthful. All the girls jaw dropped and gasped.

"Why?" Anne asked.

"When?" AJ said grabbing Marlee's arm.

"Was he any good?" Charollete said with a wink.

"Because he said he couldn't help it ; This morning in the music room ; AND I DON'T KNOW CHARLEY!"

"Damn," AJ said laughing.

"I got a detention..again," Marlee said frustrated.

~~xx~~

"So..There's this girl. I meet her outside yesterday," Harry smiled at the boys standing outside on the school lawn.

"Really, Hazza?" Louis asked couriously.

"Yeah. She was..Cute," he looked down at his converse and smilled.

"Aw, our little man is growing up!" Liam said laughing.

"Oh shut it!" Harry said pushing him lightly.

"Do you all know a girl named Charollete Moore?" Zayn said chewing on a pen.

"The hottie with a body? Yeah. We have 3rd period. Smoking hot why?" Louis asked.

"I saw her starring at me the other day..Just wondering,"

"Yeah 'just wondering'." Nialll said winking.

"Looks like Zayn might have another notch on his bedpost," Harry said smiling. The boys all laughed. It was true. Zayn was known to have plenty of girls to be accustomed to his bedroom. The all boys school never stopped him from picking up girls outside of school. He _was _a charmer. I mean, look at him!

~~xx~~

"Hey, Jenn! Wait up!" Jennettee turned around at the smiling curly headed boy running towards her.

"Harry! How are you?" She pulled her school books tighter to her body.

"Great thanks. And you?"

"Fine. So I was wondering..Your good at math, right?"

"Favorite subject," she smiled up at him. She was only 5'5 and he was a striking 5'10.

"Well sadly..I'm failing and I want to be able to participate in the next football game." He looked down at her.

"So you want me to tutor you?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll do it. Come by my house after school." She handed him a piece of paper with her address and walked off to class.

~~xx~~

"Alright everyone, silence! Detention has begun." Mr. Robertson set down at the desk and began to read. Marlee pulled out her novel and started to read. Suddenly, a paper wad was thrown at her head. She turned around in her chair to see Louis right behind her.

"Please talk to me Marlee," Louis looked desperate.

"No." She whispered back.

"I'm sorry I kissed you..I was..Caught up in the moment," he was racking his brain for a reason why he kissed her.

"Caught up in the moment from what exactly?" Louis sighed and looked dead at her.

"Your-"

"NO TALKING!" Marlee groaned angrily and turned back in her chair.

~~xx~~

"Jenny! You have a visitor!" Jennettee ran down the steps and saw Harry making small talk with her Mum.

"Hi," she said interrupting them.

"Hey Jennettee," Harry said smiling. Jenn shot a look at her Mother.

"I will let you two get to studying," she left the room.

"Come on," Jennettee lead Harry to the family office where she did all her work. They settled down and began to work on some homework.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Water is fine," Jennette nodded and walked out of the room. Harry got up and looked for the bathroom. Instead, he found Jennettee's room. He walked in and slowly closed the door. He looked at the papers on her desk, the perfectly folded purple blankets, all her belongings neatly positioned on her dresser. But something caught his eye. A book on her bed side table. He set down with the book on his lap and started to thumb through it.

They were all amazing. Sunsets on the beach, babies smiling with only two teeth, Harry's personal favorite Jenn taking a picture with what looked like her grandfather. Some of the pictures looked personal and some were just beautiful, meaningful pictures that needed to be on display. He was impressed.

"Harry?" Jennettee stood in her door way looking at him.

"Jennette! Hey," she walked towards him with a confused look.

"Are you looking at my pictures?"

"Yes..I'm sorry.." Harry looked like a scolded puppy.

"No...it's fine..." For once in her life Jennettee was actually OK with someone looking at her pictures.

- hope you enjoyed this. xx


End file.
